


The Café around the Corner|街角的咖啡馆

by IvyLili



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A passer-by finds a cozy little café on a rainy day.
Kudos: 1





	The Café around the Corner|街角的咖啡馆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/gifts).



> This is a part of the Nibelungenlied Modern AU made by Andingsky and me.  
> Everyone gets their "happily ever after", really :3

我想那天我真是倒霉到家了。

那场大雨来得毫无预兆，而且一点也不像很快就能停的样子。

So ein Pech！我抱怨着，一头扎进了街角的一家店面。没办法了，先在这儿躲一阵吧。

那是一家小咖啡馆。我平时经常从这条街上走，不过一直没有注意到过它——从外面来看，它并不怎么引人注意。但是里面的布置却十分别致：座椅是架子上缠绕着藤蔓的秋千，墙纸上画着淡雅的浅蓝色鸢尾，靠墙还摆着两个满满当当的木头书架。

“您好！需要点什么？”一个金发的年轻人从吧台后面站起身，清澈的蓝眼睛带着温暖的笑意，“加奶油的热巧克力怎样？”

“……好的，非常感谢。”我说，刚才淋的雨让我冻得够呛。

年轻人微笑着点头，放下手中拿着的一本书去拿杯子。我看了一眼书的封面，是《茵梦湖》。

“您也喜欢施托姆的书？”我一面找了个位子坐下来，一面问道。

“是的——很美的故事，不是么？”他端来调好的热巧克力和装着饼干的碟子，“方才您说‘也’……？”

“没错，里面好些句子过去我都能背下来，只是……”我指了指自己的手提包，“做了律师之后忙得没时间看这些以前喜欢的书了，现在怕是一句都想不起来了呢。”

我轻轻摇摇头，自嘲地叹了口气，端起杯子啜饮着热巧克力，甜美的暖意在唇齿间逸散开来。

真是奇怪，我以前从来不在别人面前抱怨工作的。但是面前这个年轻人春日阳光般的笑容却好像具有奇妙的力量，让我不自觉地敞开了自己习惯封闭的内心。

“这么说……我们倒算是半个同行。”

“半个同行？！”我差点被呛着。

“是啊，”他微笑着把手肘支在柜台上，“我过去按着家里的意思读了法学院。不过后来，我觉得那实在不适合我——有点儿任性，是不是？可是您看，我还是更加喜欢现在这样的生活，做饮料，看书，写作，养花什么的……”

我不知道该如何回答。我也曾经梦想过与现在不一样的生活，然而我却从来没有过改变的勇气，在一次次的妥协中，那些想法被彻底地消磨殆尽，就像《茵梦湖》里湖心的睡莲，永远采撷不到。

我发觉自己如此羡慕这位年轻，愉悦，或许像他自己说的那样，有那么一点点任性的咖啡店主。打个不一定合适的比方，他就像是落入人间的精灵，把生活变成了一首浪漫的诗歌。

我正这样想着的时候忽然打了一个喷嚏。热巧克力并没有完全驱散雨水的寒意。

“真不好意思……”我揉着鼻子。

“Gesundheit！”他笑眯眯地说，“要不要来一杯姜糖茶？”

“姜糖茶……？那是什么？”

“一位朋友从中国带来的配方，可以预防淋雨后的感冒哟。”

“那么麻烦您了，十分感谢。”

他转去切姜片；我拿起一片饼干咬了一口。“您的手艺真好，”我称赞道。

“哦谢谢，”他回过头来一笑，“不过不是我做的。”

“那是……？”

“我的朋友。”他把茶壶放到电磁炉上，空气里溢出一丝丝微甜的暖香。

我看向吧台后面的墙壁。那儿挂着一把吉它和好些照片，大多是合影，摆出的各种pose让我禁不住莞尔。那个年轻的店主和他的朋友们要不就是穿着中世纪的服装做出骑士和淑女的造型，要不就是用Slogan Tee拼出Uns ist’s alten Maeren的字样，玩得不亦乐乎。

“您的朋友……看起来也是非常有意思的人呢。”

“没错，”他拿来做好的姜糖茶，“说起来……如果不是因为有朋友的支持，我大概……也会规规矩矩地去工作吧。不过要是那样的话……估计我就是史上最差的律师了。”

“这店里……只有您一个人么？”我抿了一小口茶水，换了个话题。这种茶水的味道很特别：甜味里带着些许辣味，但是并不剧烈，而是有一种温和的灼热感，让人感到很舒服。

“这倒不是，”他摇了摇头，澄蓝的眼睛笑得弯弯，“有时候也会有人帮忙——虽然我们都爱用《老友记》里那个‘史上最差员工’的笑话调侃他——今天估计他不会来了。我猜我们的那位音乐家最近手头不太紧。”

他指了指墙上的那把吉它。“有时候他在这里而我们的心情又都合适的时候，他就会唱点儿什么，我用吉它给他伴奏。今天反正我也不太忙——您有兴趣听么？”

不待我回答，他已拿着吉它坐到了我对面的秋千椅上，调了调弦，弹起了一支《小夜曲》。我望着面前一面拨着琴弦，一面轻声哼唱，眼神纯净而温暖的年轻人，觉得自己仿佛置身梦境。

_Leise flehen meine Lieder_  
_Durch die Nacht zu dir_  
_In dem stillen Hain hernieder_  
_Liebster komm zu mir_

一曲终了，他抬起含笑的眼，从落地窗里照进来的阳光落在他的脸上，使他看起来仿佛是油画中的天使。

这时我才蓦然发现雨已停了。

我看了一眼手表。两点半。我一点也不想离开这里，但是十五分钟后我还有个重要的面谈。我终究还是，不够任性。

我结了帐，告别了金发的年轻店主。

在我出门的时候一个高挑的黑发男子一手拿着雨伞，一手拿着个盒子走进店里。他与我擦肩而过时，我闻到淡淡的烘焙饼干的香气，甜美又温暖。

咖啡店门口式样简单的招牌上，用花体字刻着它的名字。

Schwertlilie。鸢尾。

我想那天，我真的是很幸运。


End file.
